1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a 3D vehicle simulator system for an ECU embedded system, and in particular to a 3D vehicle simulator system for an ECU embedded system, wherein the 3D vehicle simulator system tests stability and suitability of a developed ECU embedded system applied to a virtual 3D vehicle system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, development of a component of a component of a vehicle consists of designing the component, fabricating a prototype product, testing the performance of the fabricated prototype product, and redesigning the component using feedback of testing results.
In particular, a performance test of a mechatronics component of a vehicle is performed through an actual vehicle test which requires a great amount of time and costs.
With such an actual vehicle test, some parts are difficult to measure due to complexity of vehicle dynamics and non-linear elements. In addition, it is impossible to repeatedly perform tests. Moreover, because a tester performing the test may be exposed to danger, a number of restrictions follow the test.
Therefore, in lieu of the actual vehicle test, a vehicle simulator system is used, which allows various tests to be performed on a simulator.
Such a vehicle simulation system is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication Registration No. 10-0411080 published on Dec. 18, 2003.
As shown in FIG. 1, the simulation system of the Korean Patent includes a signal tuning unit 1, the output, signals of which are variable as testing requirements are set by a user so as to simulate input/output signals of a vehicle engine control apparatus, a power separation unit 2 for separating power supplied to an electronic control unit (hereinafter, to be referred to as “ECU”) and power supplied to a simulator, making power e independently used so that the hardware of the ECU can be protected and the reliability for the test of the ECU can be maintained, a central processing unit 3 for processing the control signals outputted from the ECU according a set program so as to verify the control logic of the ECU and to judge the reliability of the control logic of the ECU, a signal generation unit 5 for simulating the signals of the ECU according to the output signals from the signal tuning unit 1 and transferring the simulated signals to the central processing unit 5, a signal display unit 7 for displaying the output signals from the ECU so that the user can recognize the output signals, and an ECU connection unit connected to lines so as to exchange signals with the ECU.
The simulation system of the Korean Patent allows the user to precisely judge whether a tested engine control apparatus is normally operated or not by tuning various signals required in the testing procedure without performing an actual vehicle test, thereby reducing the steps involved in developing a vehicle and the costs required for the actual vehicle test.
The above-mentioned simulation system is inputted with data limited to an engine or receives output data according to the input data, thereby presenting a graph on a screen.
As a result, because the above-mentioned simulation system is limited to engine signals, it is difficult to find the entire moving status of a vehicle to which the simulation system is applied, and the data outputted in form of a graph can be read only by a user having expert knowledge of the data.